Nyyrikki Tuoni
"The craftsmanship and power of his weapons have no equal. He is the Chosen One of weaponry." Born of the species the Ylijumalat on the planet of Linnunrata, Nyyrikki Tuoni aka the White Death was a Force Adept who lived during a time of near constant conflict and brought the Ylijumalat species into the Known Galaxy as a recognizable military power. Belonging to his species Force User order, the Samaanit, he gained the title of Ilmarinen, or the Eternal Hammerer after forging in Death itself his legendary sword, Oikeus. Early Beginnings Nyyrikki Tuoni was born of the Ylijumalat species in the Unknown Regions planet of Linnunrata twenty-seven years ago. Nyyrikki's sensitivity to Death was evident the very day he was born when he came into the world as a stillborn: a baby born already dead. It was only through the advancement of medical technology that the personnel of the hospital were able to revive him and bring him into the world outside of Death's embrace, but as a result he was born with a weak body, which he struggled with for most of his life. He belonged to a military family that had carried the Tuoni name for over two thousand years, with his father, Tapio Tuoni, as a Hallitsija, the highest rank in the Ylijumalat military. His father was often praised as being one of the most powerful Ylijumala Force Users and best military minds to ever live, possibly even on par with Ukko, the savior and saint hero of the Ylijumalat, according to some. His friends, Stealehak and Relke, as well as his older brother, Ji'Kil-Nom, were Force Sensitive like him. Although Nyyrikki was born on the Ylijumalat homeplanet of Linnunrata, at age seven his family moved to a planet that had recently had a colony founded on it. For a few months, they were happy, but tragedy soon struck the quiet colony. The ancient enemies of the Ylijumalat, a synthetic species, invaded the planet, which was ill equipped to defend against a full scale invasion because of it being just newly established. Defenses fell despite a ferocious resistance with high casualties on the side of the unknown attackers, and a small resistance effort began but not before the Tuoni home was invaded. The children in the home including Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends would have been captured as well if it had not been for the small feline-like Kissaeläin, Valki, a sardonic and rather pessimistic being who took pity on them. It was he who led him to safety to an elder Jedi who had been recently assigned to investigate reports of unidentified ships, and Tapio Tuoni agreed to let the aging Jedi take the children back to Coruscant to be trained as Jedi and be safe from the soon be occuring war between the Ylijumalat and their synthetic enemies. Soon after the attack on the colony, the Linnunrata Realm engaged in a short war with the synthetics to drive them back into their sector of the Unknown Regions. Uncertain Fate The Jedi took Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends back to be trained as Jedi. During the training, Nyyrikki rarely saw his brother and friends and the four soon fell out of contact during training due to being sent to separate temples and enclaves to prevent what the Jedi Council referred to as "a conflict of interests against the good of the Order". It is rumored that Ji'Kil-Nom left the Order shortly before Nyyrikki later did and his two friends, left the Order shortly after hearing about Nyyrikki's reasoning for leaving. Stealehak and Relke are said to have become Dark Jedi but wandered back to the Unknown Regions never to be heard from again in the Known Regions, but rumor has it Nyyrikki keeps contact with them. It is unknown what happened to his brother after he left the Order. The Years as a Jedi During his time as a Jedi, the Masters of the Order spent a good amount of their time attempting to suppress Nyyrikki's memories of his heritage than promoted a much harsher version of justice and order. Often he was reprimanded for arguing with Masters and other students due to him believing that many of the judgments made when dealing with criminals was not enough, and he was nearly expelled from the Order when he used a slugthrower pistol to shoot a criminal in the head after the criminal had been rendered weaponless. Additionally, the Jedi Order tried to the best of its abilities to suppress the Ylijumalat heritage that Nyyrikki often displayed through his courtesy towards women to the point that many saw him as be overly flirtatious and promiscuous. Nyyrikki would become friends with a young girl named Selena during a team mission at the age of 15, and their relationship often strongly bordered on intimacy, much to the disapproval the Jedi Masters and Knights alike. Around the time that Nyyrikki was nearing age nineteen with knighthood just out of reach that he gave her a silver ring with gold etchings in his language under a cherry blossom tree, promising that some day they would share their lives together. Alas, this did not come to be. The accounts of what happened differ. What is known is that Nyyrikki and his Master went to a planet to settle a military dispute and that his Master died. One account says that the Master wanted to leave the planet after the dispute was resolved politically but that Nyyrikki opposed this idea, firmly believing that they should stay to uphold the peace. They fought, and his Master was badly injured and shortly after died. Another account says that his Master was killed during the dispute by a sniper, and Nyyrikki defied the Council and remained on the planet to resolve the conflict, which he did after several months. Either way, he was confronted by Selena, who had found out and gave back the ring, and they parted on sad terms. To this day, he still wears that ring around his neck on a chain. Shortly after, he heard that she had gone missing in the midst of a warzone and went to go look for her despite the Council’s orders for him to remain at the Temple instead of going as part of the rescue mission because they claimed that he was too emotionally involved. When he found her, she had been mortally wounded, and he was not strong enough to save her with his healing arts. She died in his arms after they professed they would always love each other. It is for this reason Nyyrikki now so heavily focuses on learning and training in the arts of the Force that defy Death. When he brought her body back, he was reprimanded for leaving without permission, and they refused act against the group responsible when he demanded they do so. Nyyrikki accused them of being too pacifistic, and that their inaction only helped evil and injustice flourish. Casting aside his own lightsaber but keeping Selena's similarly colored emerald lightsaber, he left the Order forever. Returning Home Nyyrikki spent several years traveling throughout the Galaxy simply trying to make a living and get through each day without being noticed for his Force Sensitivity. At the age of twenty-one though he encountered a contact from the Ylijumalat inviting him to return to Linnunrata to be brought back into society. Nyyrikki was at first hesitant due to him having been away for over a decade, but he eventually accepted. He returned to Linnunrata, where he trained in the military and relearned his heritage after being reunited with his father and mother. He studied extensively with the Ylijumalat Samaanit, learning their healing, stealth, and spiritual arts, as well as their ancient fighting forms. However, perhaps the greatest teacher that he acquired was his father, Tapio, who became his mentor in the Force, combat, and most of all Ylijumalat metallurgy. During his time on Linnunrata, however, a small period of skirmishes broke out between the Ylijumalat and their ancient synthetic enemies. Nyyrikki took it as a chance to get revenge, and he quickly volunteered to serve as a Commander and sniper during the conflicts. It was during this time that he earned the name of the White Death for his use of arctic camouflaged armor and for a near superhuman kill count without using the Force as an aid in his marksmanship. The skirmishes ended after a period of one war, and due to his part in the war, Nyyrikki was granted the rank of captain and given a small fleet of his own, which he decided to use as a scouting fleet in the Known Regions on behalf of the Ylijumalat military. The New Masters and Beginnings While scouting in the Known Regions, Nyyrikki found a new Jedi Master when he met Xilum Oasis, who trained him briefly, but soon Nyyrikki left due to his disagreements with the Jedi Code and the beliefs of Master Oasis. He also unexpectedly found friends in people such as Raven Alora, a young female Jedi. He also found close friendship in Sokaris Ankarin and Eversio, a Sith and Dark Jedi respectively. During his time as the apprentice of Oasis, he met the young female clone of Lady Talon, Mata. Seductive and beautiful, she convinced Nyyrikki to undergo training with as her secret apprentice, but this promise was short-lived when Talon and her lover, the Dark Jedi Ronin, demanded that Mata return with them to Byss. Mata refused at first because she did not wish to be treated like property since she was a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki quickly leapt to her defense when Talon and Ronin tried to take her by force but were quickly defeated. In a last attempt to try and kill Ronin and Talon, Ankarin drew out a thermal detonator and activated it. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process, and Ronin merely blocked the attempt with a Protection Bubble. Eversio, now an apprentice of Ronin, took Mata away to the ship. Nyyrikki was left defeated and injured on the floor. Just before Talon left, she offered to teach him because she sensed great potential in him. However, it turned out Ankarin was still alive, and that the person who had died was in fact a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki decided to take up on the offer made by Talon, and headed to Byss, the current home of the Dark Jedi Enclave. Back to the Stars and the Jedi After awhile of staying at Byss and observing training, Nyyrikki said goodbye to Ankarin, who was going on a distant journey to prepare a new clone for himself. Nyyrikki then went back to wandering the Universe, keeping in contact with Eversio. During his time wandering, he met the beautiful young woman Saphia Cavelle, whom he shared a brief relationship with, but soon it ended, and they went their separate ways bitterly. During this time, he decided to explore his Jedi roots once again, frequently visiting those who had declared themselves the "Jedi Council". Despite meeting those such as Kael Fen, a young female Jedi Master who Nyyrikki would spend hours with talking about the Force and the meaning of life, many of the Jedi "Grandmasters" as they called themselves such as Jade and Neves treated Nyyrikki with relative coldness despite him constantly trying to earn their trust because he knew a large number of Sith and because of his close friendship with Kael. As a result, his dislike for Old Code Jedi was rekindled, and he would often openly question the authority of the self-proclaimed Grandmasters. Despite all of this, when a Jedi with the nickname Saber was captured by a Sith named Darth Jameo, Nyyrikki led the rescue with all the ships he had since the Jedi had none to fight off the Sith's fleet. The rescue was successful, and Saber was taken to safety. All was not well though when the Sith's apprentice arrived to warn Nyyrikki that there was a bounty on his head. Nyyrikki naturally refused to back down, and the apprentice agreed to help him trick the Master into thinking Nyyrikki was dead by presenting a skull to the Master.The plan fell through unfortunately, and the apprentice returned badly injured long enough to warn Nyyrikki that Darth Jameo was coming to kill him. The Sith arrived, and the two engaged in combat with Nyyrikki injuring the Sith's throat and lungs several times until finally out of desperation the Sith cast a miniature thought bomb at him. Nyyrikki however countered by containing the attack within a Protection Bubble with the aid of a couple Jedi who finally stepped in after observing the fight the whole time, primarily due to Kael practically ordering them to intervene. Unfortunately, Nyyrikki was still badly injured in the process because the Jedi did not act fast enough, and he decided to end it finally by using a Force Crush on Darth Jameo's windpipe. The Sith was killed, and Nyyrikki was saved thanks to one of the Jedi using the Force to sustain his life long enough to put him within a bacta tank. For the next week, he spent his time within a bacta tank recovering not only from wounds of the duel, but also because all this time after Selena's death Nyyrikki had taken up smoking cigars, which had been slowly damaging his lungs, until finally he was released good as new and left to begin exploring the Galaxy again. Before he had left though, it is said that slowly he had developed strong feelings for Kael, possibly stronger than he had ever had or will ever feel for a woman, and that to this day he still carries them. The Gray Jedi Council After awhile, he stumbled upon the homeplanet of the Gray Jedi Council, and quickly took control it, even setting up a large colony. However, he was forced to share control with the Dark Jedi Enclave (DJE) despite his politcal tensions with their leader Ronin because he did not wish to reveal his army yet. As time passed, numerous Gray Jedi arrived to challenge the DJE’s control of the planet. The DJE pulled out to avoid confrontation, and Nyyrikki was forced to give in to the half dozen Gray Jedi assembled, all of which had armies ready to arrive if they had to use force. Nyyrikki bitterly handed over the planet in hopes that giving control to the Grays would breathe life back into the nearly abandoned planet, but it did not come to be. Soon it was only Nyyrikki again with his colony trying to keep the planet running. After surviving and destroying a viral epidemic with the aid of two powerful Sith named Divine and Jarypt, as well as starting an arms dealing business, Tursas Enterprises, Nyyrikki and the Yiljumalat left the planet behind, deciding to cut their loses. New People During Nyyrikki’s wandering around the Galaxy, he met new people such as Dark Lord Cyndarrus. In time, Cyndarrus was supposedly killed in action, but one of his clones soon took his place, Tsavong Cyn, who was Vong-formed. This clone would marry the young Ashya Hanac, who would give birth to a boy named Sata’ak. However, Cyndarrus soon returned and killed his clone. Sadly Ashya and Sata'ak would be later killed via a bombing by an unknown assailant. Nyyrikki would also meet the exotic Cathar, Ania Ash'naii, who made it a habit of pouncing on him as a method of greeting him. Over time, their friendship developed into a romance, and for a time they were happy. As time passed though, their differences became more and more obvious, and they soon split apart because they realized that their heritages with her as a Sith with strong emotion and fear of admitting her love and him as a Samaanit who was always in control of him emotions would always come between them. However, they split on good terms, admitting that despite their differences, they had truly treasured the time they had spent together. The Rise of the Ylijumalat After wandering a short while, the group found Ilum, an ancient planet of the Jedi. Quickly setting up a colony, Nyyrikki and his people hoped for some long term peace and isolation. However, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ssi-ruuk species soon besieged them. Out-numbered four to one, they fought back fiercely and were able to hold them off long enough for the Vegemite Sith Enclave, Dark Jedi Order which now headed by Cthulu Plaga a friend of Eversio and him, and the Phoenix Imperium to arrive. The Ssi-ruuk retreated and soon offered to become Nyyrikki’s allies, and the Vong were greatly beaten to the point of almost utter destruction and were forced to retreat. In addition to finding Ilum, they found Adumar, a planet famous for its blastsword duelists and starfighters. Nyyrikki soon rose in power and was declared Perator to the displeasure of some of the nobles. Soon after, the Ylijumalat revealed the name of their species publicly in the Universe, soon making military and economic treaties with the Iron Fists, Dark Jedi Order, and Ssi-ruuk Imperium. Nyyrikki then suddenly returned to Linnunrata at short notice. He has never revealed the nature of his visit, but he did bring back with him the feline, Valki, as his companion. It is rumored among the ranks of his people that Valki was sent on behalf of the Ylijumalat Council. Nyyrikki gave basic Force training to a young woman by the name of Meera Oryan briefly at this time, but responsibilities of running his faction soon got in the way, and they fell out of contact. Newfound Love After a few relationships that ended in sorrow, Nyyrikki finally met the beautiful and young Twi'lek, Maline Savo, who had been fleeing the Alderaanian government due to assassinating the king. They at first were only host and guest, but soon began to develops deeper feelings. Soon they admitted after sharing intimacy with each other that they loved each other. However, because of the Ylijumalat's dislike of those not of their kind, they soon realized that they would have to overcome the traditions of the Ylijumalat. The only solution was for Maline to become adopted into the society through a ritual that was supposedly nearly impossible to survive. However, Maline agreed to undergo it, her love for Nyyrikki surpassing her fear of the ritual. Soon she went through the ritual and was accepted into the Ylijumalat, although due to the ritual being done by Nyyrikki, it's legitimacy was questionable. Shortly after, Nyyrikki asked her to marry him, to which she replied yes. They moved to the Imperial Base where they would have more privacy and live more comfortable together shortly later, but then moved again into the finally completed Ylijumalat fortress headquarters, Pohjola. Moving On, Mourning, and Love Fulfilled After a short time living in Pohjola on Ilum, Nyyrikki decided to move off of Ilum due to the hostile environment and lack of resources. He set his eyes on the forest planet of Trian, which had shown weakness and vulnerability to the foreign attack despite its history of fierce independence. Combining the military power of his fleet with his friend, Eversio's, they took over the planet quickly after apprehending the leader of the Trianii people, Keeta Fel. It was also during this time that the Ylijumalat troops surged into Cartann, the most powerful State of Adumar, leaving behind the State of Yedagon to make use of the more powerful State's resources. After both locations, Trian and Cartann, were secured, Nyyrikki had the fortress, Pohjola, moved to Trian. Soon the Ylijumalat began to produce more mass accelerator and plasma technology, and Nyyrikki left to seek enlightenment and peace of mind on Tython. He struggled himself over whether or not to marry Maline as he thought still had feelings for Kael Fen. Still indecisive, he left Tython to return to Trian to see Maline. While they were in the gardens, Maline revealed that she might have been pregnant, but suddenly suffered a massive seizure that shortly later terribly damaged her memory. It appeared fate had made the decision for him. He quickly returned to Tython after he sensed that Maline's memories of him had been wiped clean, and her Wookie companion had taken her away. It was his belief that Maline be left to start her life over rather than trying to start all over with him when he had been having doubts about marrying her. Nyyrikki's reason for going to Tython was because he needed to seek within himself what he wanted to do next now that Maline was gone, and the chances of meeting Kael were slim. Meanwhile, the Ylijumalat troops located upon Adumar began to withdraw from the planet to set up on just Trian when Eversio and Cthulu decided to take an extended leave of absence into the Unknown Regions. No longer having his friends by his side and therefore now alone, Nyyrikki went to the planet of Naboo, the homeworld of Eversio, in an effort to find himself. It was there that he, by some possibly an act of fate and the Force, met Kael. After spending a short period of time with her on the beaches of Naboo, Nyyrikki took her to find a place for them to spend the night. Although he had originally intended on them getting separate rooms, Kael stated that she did not mind sharing a room so they got a single suite. It was there while inside the suite that Nyyrikki finally opened his heart to Kael and told her about he truly felt about her. To his surprise, Kael actually replied that she felt the same about him, and they shared a passionate kiss. It was at that moment they could no longer contain their passion and love, and they made love that night. In the morning though when Kael awakened, she realized that if she did not return to the Jedi now, she would never be able to due to her love for Nyyrikki. In the end she decided to protect her and Nyyrikki from her Jedi background, so she silently left while Nyyrikki still slept. Little did she or Nyyrikki know though that she had conceived Nyyrikki's child, who would later be named Lyla, from their single night together, possibly the greatest sign that the Force had truly drawn them together that night. Becoming the Smith and the Black Guard Seemingly with his true love no longer present within his life and Eversio and Cthulu deciding to go into retirement for the remainder of their lives, Nyyrikki dedicated his life from that point on entirely to the Ylijumalat and learning the secrets of forging and walking in Death. He started with abandoning Trian to set Tursas Enterprises upon Zonoma Sekot, the once proud home of Asgard that was now only inhabited by a handful of people. After he had consulted with his father and familiar, Valki and discovering from them that the only way to best learn the greatest forging secret of the Ylijumalat had to be done via learning from the legenday Ukko, he set out into the Galaxy to learn the varying methods of forging from Jedi katanas to Sith swords to beskar in order to prove his worth not only to Ukko but also himself. Before he could begin his training though, he returned to the Known Galaxy due to being summoned by Eversio. When he met with Eversio, he learned that his half-brother wished to start a new faction known as the Black Guard that would rival enough the Xendorian Guard in power. Eversio also introduced him to a young woman by the name of Vasti aka Aalia Ra, who was acting as the advisor for Eversio. After they had spoken, they departed for a planet where Reign was the governor and entered negotiations where the planet would be under partial control of the Black Guard. Once the negotiations were over, Nyyrikki stayed behind to discuss a possible alliance between the Black Guard and Xendorian Guard with Reign. Once it had been done, Nyyrikki left the Known Galaxy to train back on his home planet. The Future The following events did not take place in the Jedi vs Sith site, but rather was an RP done on the Universal Force RP site. The event are considered to be ambiguously canon for Nyyrikki, Cthulu, and Eversio's characters as many timelines are possible. War and Loss After a few years of remaining in the Known Galaxy to make weapons, Nyyrikki returned to Linnunrata with his best friends Eversio and Cthulu as well as Cthulu's son, Brekkan. When they returned a war broke out between the same unknown species that had attacked when Nyyrikki was young. The war between the Ylijumalat and the unknown species lasted nearly ten years before the war was finally over with nearly half the Ylijumalat military destroyed and five colonies suffering severe damage. Even Linnunrata nearly fell to the attack, and it was only because of a final flanking move by the Ylijumalat that the planet was saved and the war ended. The final battle though saw the death of Nyyrikki's half brother and best friend, Walja "Eversio" Clibos as well as Brekkan, son of Cthulu, who had been fighting on behalf of Nyyrikki. Cthulu nearly lost his sanity due to the event, and Nyyrikki was able to set his own grief aside long enough to help his friend through the event. A beacon of hope shined through at the knowledge of Eversio's child, who been born of an unknown woman. Nyyrikki suspected though that the child was of either Ys or Sinistra. Convincing Cthulu to take the child away from the war torn planet, Nyyrikki sent him back to Known Regions to raise the son, Jevn, as a Dark Jedi like his father until the boy had grown into a full warrior. Meanwhile Nyyrikki remained behind to help rebuild Linnunrata and the colonies, which would take nearly fifteen years. Passing the Torch to the New Generation In 210ABY, Nyyrikki returned to the Known Regions of space to check upon the progress of Jevn and Cthulu. He discovered a man who looked like a mirror image of his father, and Nyyrikki quickly took him in like a son due him to his knowledge having no children of his own. For the first time in twenty five years, Nyyrikki finally met his daughter Lyla on the beaches of Naboo, although neither knew their relationship. Nyyrikki had been experiencing a near mental collapse from keeping his feelings loss of Kael inside too long without releasing them, and it was Lyla who appeared to comfort him despite his confusion. Afterwards Nyyrikki returned to Fresia, new home of the Dark Jedi, to speak to Cthulu, who was now known as Wo'dan, and Jevn. Cthulu confronted his past ghosts and made peace with his wife, who he had left behind so long ago. Cthulu and his wife were at peace when they disappeared from the mortal realm in flames, leaving Nyyrikki to watch over Jevn and the future of the Dark Jedi Order which was ironic since Nyyrikki was himself not a Dark Jedi. Characteristics Personality and Traits Standing at about 5'10ish with brown hair, Nyyrikki had a handsome face with a wide jaw and high cheekbones, an athletic build, and appeared to be Human except that his emerald eyes had the appearance of those of a feline and slightly elongated ears typical of his species. He also had odd tattoos that ran down his arms that were assumed to be his species language. Despite his young age as a Ylijumala, Nyyrikki notably had a few wisps of graying hair and starting to pale complexion as a result of journeying into Death to forge his masterwork sword, Oikeus. He usually wore a dark brown robe, gauntlets, and boots were all made of armorweave with a green, gray, or brown flightsuit which was also made of armorweave with a belt for his weapons, but for battles he wore black armorweave robes over a modified look lightened suit of modular Ylijumalat Varjo-class armor. Around his neck he wore a silver ring with golden engravings of his species language. The ring was the one that he gave to his childhood friend and first love, Selena, who died at the hands of criminals. Twenty years into the future when he was in his fifties and caring for Jevn, Nyyrikki wore more casual clothing in which he wore simple black pants, a white shirt, and a armorweave G-1 flight jacket as well as black armorweave gloves and boots. Nyyrikki was known for being reserved, calm, and seemingly always in control and bluntly honest, a clear reflection of how his species was who were known for being impassive and somewhat cold, at least to outside observers. He was known for often having a stern expression, which tended to make most people think he was unfriendly. During his youth he was known to be both quiet and patient while at other times easily angered. He was however passionate about those he cared about, going to incredible lengths to help them when he could. A trait that he displayed when first reentering the Known Galaxy after returning to Linnunrata for the first time since leaving the Jedi Order was his tendency to act like a gentleman and give compliments freely towards women, which some (who were mostly Jedi) tended to frown upon. As a result he was often accused of being something of a womanizer, although it was unintentional so in a way his was very naive about the customs of the Known Regions in terms of relationships. Very few people know that in reality Nyyrikki's behavior was inspired by the Ylijumalat's culture in which young women were highly respected and treated with utmost courtesy. As time went on though, he became more and more reserved and distant towards people in general. He rarely showed mercy towards agents of evil and crime, believing like a true Ylijumalat that all evil and injustice must be crushed "before it is allowed to spread like a great plague". However, he displayed a great deal of compassion and kindness to the weak and helpless. Despite his reserved personality most of the time, he had an odd sense of humor that was often brought about by his best friend, Eversio. They had a tendency to drink rum and make bad jokes, much to the annoyance of others who did not understand their bizarre humor. Abilities and Powers Although Nyyrikki lacked overall raw power that his peers Pyros, Iniquitous, Cthulu, Reign, Lahash, and Eversio boasted, he proved to be highly skilled and powerful in employed and specialized techniques that only he used compared to his companions. As a Force Sensitive Ylijumalat, boasting feline level hearing and sight, a physically fit body, and cold resistance, he was a knowledgeable Force User, particularly in martial arts enhancing techniques such as Projected Fighting, stealth, and a fair amount of knowledge about the healing arts. His most notable abilities as a Force User though that set him apart from his companions was his background in abilities relating to Death such as the ability to "walk" in Death and banish or summon spirits or undead. He also possessed extensive knowledge and mastery in the manipulation of matter and magnetic fields as a result of years of forging blades that he applied to everything from forging techniques such as Samaanit runes to manipulating the environment such as the elements around him. It was this mastery over the manipulation of the world around him that he applied to his greatest talent of all, which was the forging and making of weapons, armor, and technology. As a result, he quickly became known as one of the best, if not the best military arms specialist in the Galaxy. As a result, Nyyrikki combined the worlds of technology and arsenals with the Force to become a versitile combatant set apart from his companions who relied mostly on their raw skill and power in the Force. Despite his weakness in aggressive or external telepathic abilities, he displayed a powerful resistance any telepathic abilities attempted on his mind that he did not allow. This is possibly due to his strong will and Ylijumalat heritage. For those that have tried to enter his mind or read his thoughts, they have described his mind as an endless maze that is best left alone lest they be lost forever in his mind. Just like all Ylijumalat, Nyyrikki was a hunter by nature, and he reflected it through his study of Art of the Small and Force Cloak. He did not neglect his blade training, however, favoring Ataru and Makashi, but was particularly a master in the form Kuolinisku, the primary sword style of the Ylijumalat, and the Force augmented style, Päätös. He was fluent in Taivaallinen (Ylijumalat language), Basic, High Galactic, Huttese, and Mandalorian. Forms (The following reflect his abilities after his studies into matter manipulation and Death) Mastered *Kuolinisku (Ylijumalat sword style) *Päätös (Ylijumalat Force augmented martial art style) Apprentice *Ataru *Makashi Novice *Shii-cho Force Powers Mastered * Molecular/Magnetic Manipulation (a highly advanced ability that covered a broad array of abilities that involving matter manipulation including telekinesis, Alter Environment, Electric Judgement, Art of the Small, etc) *Etiäinen (a highly advanced form of Force Ghost; walking in Death) *Kallohonka (banishes spirits and undead into death, usually of a Dark Side nature) *Luonto (summons spirit from Death) Journeyman * Force Valor * Force Cloak (both visibly and in the Force) *Force Healing *Morichro *Burst of Speed *Force Sense Apprentice *Force Absorb *Telepathy *Breathe Control Equipment Nyyrikki had a large arsenal of weaponry, ranging from firearms to blade weapons. He was unorthodox in that instead of using the traditional lightsaber style, he originally chose a cross-guard like that of a traditional sword, which was very uncommon as a hilt style in lighsabers. In addition, the lightsaber had an unstable color crystal which gave the blade a look as though it were slowly burning. Two very rare power crystals were placed within it: an Ilum Pontite crystal as well as an Ankarres Sapphire that originally belonged to Selena which was encased within the hilt's pummel to aid Nyyrikki when he was healing someone or himself. After the departure of Kael however, Nyyrikki replaced his lightsaber with a Ylijumalat plasmasword, Järjestys (Order), with a 30 inch hunter green colored blade as a symbol of him completely accepting his heritage as both a Ylijumala and Samaani which was worn on his right hip. The plasmasword was notably waterproof and had a special modification of Nyyrikki's invention in which a special gravity generator could be activated to increase the weight of the blade so that the blade did not feel weightless. Having this added weight on the blade gave him an advantage in attacking and defending as well as offering a psychological advantage due to opponents not expecting a lightsaber type weapon to have weight in the blade. His firearms came from his species military and carried the M80 pistol, which was strapped to his right thigh in true gunslinger style. This powerful projectile weapon was based on magnetic accelerator technology (like Gauss guns) which were highly effective against Force Users and lightsabers. Sometimes on occasion he would carry a M95b(attle) rifle when in heavy combat. In addition to his lightsaber and firearms, he carried a taivaallinen teräs puukko(a type of hunting knife) called Velvollisuus(Duty) forged and given to him by his father with Force runes on the 5 inch blade. As a larger companion to the puukko, he carries a 8 inch taivaallinen teräs leuku, which could be described as a mini-machete or bushcraft knife), called Rohkeus (Valor/Courage). The puukko and leuku were stored in a sheath hanging horizontally on the back of his waist. Additionally, he recently now wears a Force imbued taivaallinen teräs sword, Oikeus (Justice), on his left hip that he forged in Death itself combined with the finest Ylijumalat electro-vibroweapon technology and forged using the best traditional techniques available. The sword is what is known among swords as a type AE sword, a design that was highly rare. It has a pattern welded grayish black 28 inch blade with a wave/watery design on it that was produced by the blade and hilt compotents being made of the Ylijumalat alloy, and the handle being made of stained birch. The blade had Samaanit runes and an inscription engraved upon the blade that read on one side: "I am Justice forged in Death to bring judgment upon those who threaten Life." On the other side was a small Tuoni coat of arms engraved along with Nyyrikki's full name in flowing writing. The runes on the sword seemed to wash over the sword like oil due to the blade being imbued with the Force. What was strange about the blade was that due to it being forged in Death with the aid of the Force runes, using sacred trees to fuel the fires of the hearth, and quenched in the Waters of the River of Death, when the blade cut into an opponent, the person felt as if they were being struck by not only a blade, but also extreme freezing cold. The sword could cause necrosis when in contact with an opponent if Nyyrikki willed it and also proved to be highly potent against those who were Dead or had prolonged their life unnaturally. Perhaps the most unnerving side effect caused by forging the blade in Death was that the sword was an anomaly in nature itself similar to a Wound or Echo in the Force, giving any Force Sensitives or even some normal people a strong feeling of being in the presence of Death itself. Also as an anomaly similar to a Wound in the Force, the sword made Nyyrikki very difficult for Force Users to sense when in his possession. He made full use of the weapons and equipment that came with his Varjos-class armor (see patent for listing of all equipment and weapons on armor), which was designed with the idea in mind of hunting Force Users. He notably had an Assassin's Blade under his wrist that replaced the standard retracting vibroblade usually on top of his wrist on his armor as a testament to his friendship and brief apprenticeship to Valandil, the most notorious assassin in the Galaxy. He often carried a pouch of pellets which he would control with telekinesis and launch like bullets as well as an assortment of grenades ranging from frag to EMP to smoke to flash bang to gamma ray burst to thermal detonator. Fleet and Troops Ukko Fleet *1 Aggressor-class destroyer, the Vasara II (moderate); flagship *1 Acclamator II-class cruisers (medium) *1 Vindicator-class frigate (medium) *1 Vengeance-class frigates (medium) *1 Marauder-class Corvette (light) *2 CR-90 Corellian Corvettes (light) *3 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate (light) *2 VT-49 Decimators (support) *7 Skipray Blastboats (support) *50 Blade 34 Fighters (hyperdrive) *22 Scythe Bombers Fleet Ground Forces *''Commander'': Glenn (NPC General) *''Commander'': Janus/Jaki (NPC General) *''Commander'': Clar (NPC General) *100 AT-ATs (Heavy) *75 Meteor-class Aerial Forts (Heavy) *200 MZ-8 Pulse Cannons (Medium) *330 AT-STs (Light) *420 speeder bikes (Light) *35 Samaanit Acolytes (NPC Generals) *500 Iskujoukot (Commando) *10,000 Eliitti (Elite) Troop Specifications Samaanit Acolyte/Sage Force User *-Varjo-class Stealth Armor *- Attachments: retracting vibroblade, flamethrowers, ascension/snare/tow cable with taser capabilities, mini rocket launcher, arc caster * -Celestial Firearms Railguns Series (varies situation to situation) *-Ylijumalat Plasma Sword *-Perkele Long Sword *-Malakh Knife *-XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol *2 of each grenades: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Iskujoukot *-Varjo-class Stealth Armor *-Attachments: retracting vibroblade, flamethrowers, ascension/snare/tow cable with taser capabilities, mini rocket launcher, arc caster * -Celestial Firearms Railguns Series (varies situation to situation) *-XSR-17 "Cherub II" Pistol *-Chayot Arming Sword *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Standard Eliitti Squad *10 total *1 officer *5 rifleman *1 medic *1 engineer *1 sharpshooter/sniper *1 support Officer *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Chayot Arming Sword *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Riflemen *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Sharpshooter/Sniper *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Engineer *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst *-misc charges and demolitions explosives Medic *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet Support *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun *-XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *-Hiisi Leuku *-Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *-2 of each grenade: frag, flash bang, EMP, gamma ray burst Category:Characters